Blind Mischief
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: When the Anti X-Men attack Asgard and the regions surrounding(including Earth) Thor and Loki, desperate for help, seek out the assistance of Booth, Brennan, the FBI, the Justice League, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D to help stop them. Will they be able to stop them or will Asgard and Earth be doomed to be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1 Help

Chapter 1 Call of Help

Booth had just gotten back from watching Thor 2 with his wife Temperance Brennan and his friends Lance Sweets, Angela and Jack Hodgins, and Wendell Bray. Booth crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Booth's dreams that night were a little off or were they actually dreams?...

_Seeley Booth woke up from his sleep and found himself in the driver's seat of his black FBI issued SUV wearing the jeans, Flyers t-shirt and leather jacket he'd worn to the movies the night before. He looked around and saw 2 other men in the car. One was Loki, from the movie he had just seen. The other was Thor, the main character. Booth looked out at the road and they were in a huge traffic jam. _

_"What the heck is going on?" asked Booth, sleepily, still unsure of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at Thor and Loki again who were still there in the truck. _

_"You fell asleep mere mortal," replied Thor._

_"The mortal is confused Brother," Loki said, turning to his half-brother._

_"I understand," said Thor, looking back to his brother._

_"Yes I fell asleep.. __**AT MY HOME**__... What the hell am I doing here and why am I here with the two of you? You two aren't even __**real**__," cried Booth, already agitated. _

_"We're absolutely real and we're here because you seem a little stressed Mortal," Thor answered him. "Soothe that raging beast of anger that is inside you."_

_"Please stop calling me 'Mortal' my name is 'Seeley' but my friends call me 'Booth'," said Booth._

_"Ok Seeley," said Loki. Under his breath he said "Stupid name."_

_"I heard that!" cried Booth. "Anyway, so what's the real reason you guys are here? And if you are real can we please switch to real life?"_

_Thor nodded. _

_"We'll explain now go to sleep again."_

Booth closed his eyes and woke up again in his bedroom. His wife was lying in bed next to him, fast asleep. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. Thor and Loki were sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god. NO WAY!" exclaimed Booth in excitement."C-could I touch the hammer? Ok that sounded really REALLY dirty."

"Yes go ahead," Thor replied, holding out the hammer that was made for him by the dwarven brothers Sindri and Brokkr. Booth reached out and touched the powerful weapon.

"Whoa! I'm gonna go wake up my wife," said Booth. He ran back into the bedroom before either Thor or Loki could stop him. "BONES WAKE UP!"

Brennan groaned and turned over to look at her husband.

"Booth why the heck are you waking me up at this hour? What time is.. WHAT THE HELL BOOTH?! Really?! 4 am?! Unless we have a case or Christine is dying, let me go back to sleep!" moaned Brennan, angrily.

"Bones! Just get out of bed!" exclaimed Booth, picking up his wife and turning to carry her out to the living room.

"At least let me put on a robe!" moaned a very grumpy Brennan. Booth put her down and she put her robe on. Then they walked out to the living room. "Oh my gosh!"

"Hello," said Thor.

"Uh hi! I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth but just call me Tempie. Uh.. what are you doing here?" asked Brennan.

"We need your help," said Loki.

"With what?" asked Booth.

Loki made an illusion of a map of Asgard that showed all the other regions around it, including Earth.

"All of these regions are being attacked by a group of anti superheroes called the Anti X-Men," he explained, he drew a diagram with his powers of the Earth. "Earth is also planned on being attacked. We've sent spies from Shield and the Avengers to eavesdrop in on the plans of whats going on. We've also gotten so desperate that we've gone to the Justice League for help."

"Wait, isn't the Justice League in DC Comics?" asked Booth.

"Yes.. But we're friends," replied Thor.

"But why is Loki helping? Doesn't he want to take over the throne of Asgard?" asked Brennan.

Thor nodded.

"Also yes but he can't do that if Asgard is being destroyed," replied Thor.

"So why us?" asked Brennan, going behind the bar to make tea.

"We know you are a scientist," replied Thor. "We know you dont have any special superpowers but we do know you are able to help. Tony Stark can hook Seeley up with a suit of armor like Iron Man's. You can help Dr. Foster come up with a way to stop the Anti X-Men. Please we need your help and the Jeffersonian's help."

"I'm in," said Booth.

"Me too," said Brennan.


	2. Chapter 2 New Intern

Chapter 2 New Intern

The next morning, Brennan had to get to work earlier than usual to show her new intern around. The new intern was Cece Lee Scott, an anthropology major who played the guitar, bass, drums and sang in a rock band called Blind Mischief. She shot a gun as well as Booth and was highly trained in martial arts. She was highly talented for a 25 year old.

Cece had already arrived at the Jeffersonian when Brennan pulled up with Loki in the front seat and Christine in the back in her carseat. Cece was wearing a black coat, a purple shirt with black belt, a black skirt, and high heeled leather boots with chains. She was African-American. She owned a Black Dodge Ram truck.

Brennan and Loki got out of the car and then Brennan got Christine out of her carseat and carried her over to Cece.

"Hi Cece! My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan but just call me Dr. Brennan or Tempe. Whichever one is fine, this is my daughter Christine and this is-," started Brennan.

"Sorry to interrupt but- oh my gosh LOKI!" exclaimed Cece. "You're actually real!"

"He came into my home last night with Thor," Brennan explained, grinning at Cece's enthusiasm over Loki.

"Jealous!" The three of them walked inside to the warm building, Brennan still carrying Christine. Brennan dropped Christine off at daycare and then put her stuff in her office

"So why does Loki look like he's scared of you everytime you speak to him?" asked Cece, after the tour of the Jeffersonian was over.

Brennan threw back her head and started laughing.

"He **is **scared of me!" she replied, as the other interns started filing onto the platform.

"Are not!" protested Loki, coming up onto the platform and setting off the alarm. He whirled around and used magic to shut off the alarm.

Cece turned to him and walked straight up to him a said, "Then why wont you get within 2 feet of her?"

"Because I don't want to foolish girl!" barked Loki.

"Did you just bark at me?!" asked Cece, her eyes starting to flash in anger.

"Yes what are you going to do about it Little Girl?" challenged Loki.

"Loki! Leave her alone!" snapped Brennan. Loki immediately looked frightened again.

"Y-yes m-ma'am!" He replied, looking more scared by the minute as Brennan continued talking.

"Hello everyone! You may have heard in the news that Asgard and the regions surrounding it including Earth are being attacked by the Anti-X-Men. This is Loki Odinson, half-brother of Thor. Yes he is real. He has recruited the Jeffersonian to find out how to defeat the Anti X-Men. The X-Men themselves will be helping us also. This is Cece Lee Scott. She was supposed to be my new intern but she just got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D stating that she is needed at S.H.I.E.L.D," said Brennan. "Therefore, Loki will be helping as an intern until he is called for war."

"This is not what I signed up for!" exclaimed Loki.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Brennan.

"She's tense before she has her coffee," said Jack Hodgins, who was standing next to Loki.

Loki stormed over to Brennan angrily.

"What the hell?! I never signed up for this! I'm supposed to be helping my half-brother and your bumbling idiot of a husband who as dumb as you!" he ranted.

Brennan slapped him across the face.

"**Don't... call...him... that!"**she seethed angrily.

"I'll call him what I want WOMAN!" Loki yelled, turning on his heel and storming out.

Brennan ran and jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground. She started punching him. Cece managed to tear the two of them apart.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD NOT DESTROY EACH OTHER!" she screamed. Jack held Loki back.

"She's RIGHT!" exclaimed Jack's wife, Angela Montenegro, walking up to the platform and scanning her keycard. "Guys we gotta hurry, There's been an attack on Earth in Baltimore at M&T Bank.. A 12 Jets players got injured including the QB and several fans died. The Ravens QB is in critical condition at the hospital!"

"Oh my God Joe!" exclaimed Cece. She pulled out her phone as she ran off the platform and to the exit. "Fury! Send agents to Baltimore NOW. I'll meet you there."

_How does Cece know Joe Flacco?_

_What will happen next?_


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Past

Blind Mischief Chapter 3 Secret Past

Upon arriving at the hospital 4 hours later, Cece immediately went in with Loki to see Joe.

"How do you know him? What is going on? Who is this man?" asked Loki.

"Shut up!" Cece exclaimed, sprinting towards Joe's room. She walked in and he was sitting up.

"Cece what is going on? I just got a pat down from S.H.I.E.L.D!" exclaimed Joe, as she walked in.

Cece ignored the question.

"Oh thank God you're okay. What did you see?" she asked, more concerned for the quarterback's well being.

"Well I got attacked by the opposite of Wolverine. Basically Wolverine in Black and White instead of yellow and blue.. hey could you hand me that trashcan?" asked Joe.

"What?" asked Cece.

"Please hand me the trashcan," Joe told her.

"Why?" asked Cece.

"Hand me the can!" Joe exclaimed. Cece handed him the trashcan. Joe then proceeded to throw up in it. Brennan walked in along with Captain America.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has blocked off downtown Baltimore and Ripken Stadium and M&T Bank are both being used as a temporary S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Also Green Arrow and Hawkeye are having an argument over who is the better archer," said Captain America.

"Ok now I **know** this isn't real," moaned Joe, he then threw up again.

Cece went out to get the nurse. Thats when Brennan grilled Joe.

"Ok what is going on?! How does Cece know you?" asked Brennan. Loki walked in.

"Hey Temperance! Check it out! This place has a machine where you put coins in and they give you food!" he cried, grinning from ear to ear, holding a Dr. Pepper in one hand and a candy bar in the other.

"Cece used to have an illegal relationship with our running back. Cheerleaders arent allowed to date the football players for the team they are cheering for. Cece was a cheerleader for the Ravens when she was 15," said Joe. Grabbing a napkin and wiping the vomit from his mouth.

Joe's wife was ushered in.

"Joe!" she exclaimed.

"Dana!" cried Joe. Dana leaned in for a kiss. "Wait Don't! I just threw up!"

"I dont care!" exclaimed Dana, kissing her husband on the mouth.

"So basically Cece was a cheerleader? That's the big secret she was hiding from us? Some secret! I have an example of a better secret! Captain America's real name is Steve Rogers! Also, Thor still sleeps with his hammer in the bed beside him because he's afraid someone will steal it!" stated Loki, rolling his eyes at the stupidity in the room.

"Loki! Wait.. you serious? Thor still sleeps with his hammer? Wait why did he sleep with it in the first place?" asked Captain America.

"Steve! That is not the issue!" exclaimed Brennan. "She lied to us!"

"Actually, I did not lie! I withheld some information that wasn't important. Also, Joe, the nurse says you have some weird Asgardian virus called the Flu," said Cece, teasing Joe with that last comment.

"That's an earth virus not an Asgardian virus! Don't you people know anything?" complained Loki.

Brennan turned to look at Loki. Steve/Capt America immediately caught on to the look she was giving Loki.

"Tempe don't you dare!" he ordered.

"Are you ordering me Steve?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, I order you not to hurt Loki, as much as this pains me to state, he actually is coming quite in handy on Earth," replied Steve.

Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan! Oh hey Booth... Yeah ok, on my way love you too bye," said Brennan, hanging up. "Booth needs me at M&T Bank. Loki come along, Steve, Cece, you too."

"Ok," said Cece. "Bye Joey." She kissed Joe on the forehead.

"Hey on the way can you call Dad and tell him I'm okay?" asked Joe.

"Sure I'll talk to Dad," said Cece.

What could Booth possibly want?


End file.
